This invention relates to a parametric pulse laser.
In order for information to be transmitted at enhanced density and resolution in optical communications, the width of light pulses emitted from lasers has to be reduced as much as possible.
One of the techniques commonly employed to oscillate pulse lasers is to input pulse light to a parametric element so that parametric pulse light is obtained. In such parametric pulse lasers, visible light having a frequency of .nu..sub.1 and infrared light having a frequency of .nu..sub.2 are produced as optical outputs when ultraviolet light having a frequency of .nu..sub.0 is supplied as an optical input, and the relationship .nu..sub.0 =.nu..sub.1 +.nu..sub.2 holds in this case.
Conventional parametric pulse lasers are only capable of converting wavelength of the input light, and the width of output light pulses cannot be made substantially shorter than that of the input pulse light.